


How could I not?

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, In this universe everyone is single k?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dan and Noah end up back at Dan's apartment after the wrap party, sopping wet after getting caught in a sudden storm.Noah didn't realize until just now, but he's super in love with Dan Levy.Just some filth as a season 6 premiere day treat.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous





	How could I not?

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, if you don't like RPF, don't read it! 
> 
> I wrote this super quickly, so excuse any errors. We're all just here for the filth anyway.

Noah had never really questioned his sexuality. He was a smooth-talker with the ladies and he always had been. Ever since he was a teen he’d spent his time between takes trying to woo the girls on set. He’d always just…liked girls, and that was that.

  
When his best friend had told him he was queer, he hadn’t even batted an eye. It changed nothing in his eyes, and he happily adopted his attendance at the annual Pride Parade as a show of support for him and all his other queer friends.

When the role of Patrick had come up, he realized in retrospect that he hadn’t hesitated for even a moment when his agent had given him the elevator pitch of the character – all he’d seen was a gift of a role, a new challenge that he could really sink his teeth into. He hadn’t been sure what it would be like to kiss a man, but kissing Dan was wonderful. A little scratchy, but wonderful. No stranger than every other onscreen kiss he’d ever done with his female co-stars, that’s for sure. Their chemistry and friendship off set somehow made it even better than all those kisses before. It was warm and familiar and inviting. It was wonderful.

Playing Patrick’s coming out story had been one of the most rewarding experiences of his life, he’d felt like he was doing something a little _more_ than just showing up to Pride. Like he was gifting something back to the LGBTQ+ community who had given him so much. He’d never thought of it as anything personal, it hadn’t felt like his story – it was Patricks’, and maybe a little bit of Dan’s as well.

That was until he’d found himself in Dan’s Toronto apartment, in the early hours after the wrap party, both of them drenched head to toe from a sudden storm that had caught them off guard. Noah had a touch too much to drink, and Dan hadn’t really wanted to head back to an empty apartment alone with all the thoughts and worry and emotions swimming around in his genius head, so when Dan offered up his couch, Noah had taken him up on it. He never needed an excuse to spend time with Dan, but if there was one for him to take up, you can bet he took it.

Noah had never met anyone like him in his life. He was so smart and so kind. He cared so deeply about so many things and so many people. He had high standards and that meant he was sometimes hard on his cast and crew when he needed to be, but he was always the hardest on himself. He worked himself to the bone for his show, barely sleeping for half of the year and locking himself away in the editing suite for the rest of it. Noah was in awe of him. He was beautiful. All of him. Noah had never thought of another man as beautiful before, but Dan was everything, all of it. His brain alone was one of the most magnificent things in existence. It was easy to pretend to be in love with him. Patrick loved him so much that sometimes he didn’t even know where Patrick ended and Noah began. 

He’d felt things for Dan, of course he had. It comes with the job. The trick is knowing how to distinguish between character and self, and Noah considered himself pretty good at it. They hung out as friends off set, texted each other almost every day – they were friends. Good friends.

Patrick was in love with him, Noah loved him.

Patrick was in love with him, Noah loved him.

Patrick was in love with him, Noah loved him.

It was different.

Maybe both Noah and Patrick would choose to spend every waking minute with him if they could. Maybe they’d both jump at the chance to work alongside him, however woefully underprepared one might have been for their audition, just to get to know him a little better. Maybe they’d both do anything for him. Maybe they’d both kill for him, die for him. Maybe they both never wanted to have to stop kissing him, holding him.

Maybe one of them would never get to again. 

Standing in the middle of Dan’s perfectly decorated apartment, clothes dripping on the floor, he felt something shift, something click. His sense of self and character warping around themselves and falling into place.

Patrick is Noah. Noah loves him, Noah is in love with him.

He was brought out of his daze by a towel whacking his chest. He looked up to see Dan, towel wrapped around his waist, talking to him. “I’m throwing a load in the dryer, hand me your clothes when you’re ready and I’ll add them in.”

Noah couldn’t breathe. Had it always been this hard to breathe? Or perhaps more importantly, had he really never seen Dan without a shirt on? How had he never seen Dan without a shirt on??

“You’re not touching my couch whilst you’re dripping, so the clothes need to go.”

Noah swallowed. That was good. That was something. Next was speaking. “I—um. Yep.”

“You typically need to actually take off the clothes to put them in the dryer,” Dan deadpanned. “Noah? Are you okay?”

He nodded. All of his other functioning brain cells were screaming _DON’T LOOK AT HIS CHEST DON’T LOOK AT HIS CHEST DO NOT LOOK AT HIS CHEST,_ so nodding was the best he could do.

“Um, if it makes you more comfortable, you can get changed in the bathroom? I can get you a change of clothes...”

“No, no. It’s - - it’s fine. I, um…”

“Are you sure you’re okay? How much exactly did you have to drink?” Dan asked, taking a few steps towards Noah. Just enough movement for the towel to dip a little lower on his hip and for Noah’s eyes to snap right to it.

Once he’d lost the battle, he lost the whole war. Of their own accord, his eyes raked from the jut of Dan’s hip, up over his perfectly soft stomach, they followed the dark hair upwards as it grew coarser, up to his toned chest and gorgeously freckled shoulders. A drop of water fell from his hair onto his chest, and Noah’s eyes tracked it as it fell back down again.

Dan coughed. “Ohhh. Um. Oh,” he nodded. “You’ve had… a lot to drink. We should just get you out of these - - um, _you_ should take off your wet clothes, I’ll get you a glass of water, and we’ll set you up on the couch.”

Noah pulled his eyes away from Dan’s chest long enough to meet his flustered gaze.

He took a cautious step forward.

“I haven’t had that much to drink.”

Dan watched his movement with just as much caution.

“…Okay.”

Another step.

“Dan, you’re… I… Look at you.”

Another cough, a beautifully complicated facial expression.

“I, um. Noah, maybe we should - - “

Another step.

“Can I touch you? I want to touch you. If that’s…if you want that.”

Dan’s eyes squeezed closed as he took a shuddering breath, his voice now barely a whisper.

“I—we shouldn’t. This is… not a good idea, Noah.”

Another step.

“It doesn’t feel like a bad idea to me. Does it feel like a bad idea to you?” 

“We work together. I’m your boss.” He offered weakly. “You’re um, I was under the impression that you’re straight.”

“Yeah, so was I. Just to confirm, you’re saying you don’t want me to touch you? Because I won’t, if you don’t want that. I just need to make sure. I need to know for sure that this isn’t on the table, because I’ll regret it for the rest of my life if I didn’t give this every chance.”

“Noah… I can’t. I can’t be a drunken gay experiment. Not with you. Not…with you.”

Noah shook his head, it made him a little dizzy.

“I would never do that. I wouldn’t. I’m not…it’s not that. That’s not what this is. I _want_ you. I lo- - I know you. I need you. Do you - - do you?”

“Fuck, Noah.”

Dan turned away, turned his back on Noah completely.

Noah felt the world stop around him.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.”

Dan whirled around with a frightening intensity.

“Do you have any idea how hard I’ve tried to not think about this?”

“…What?”

“To not be the cliché who falls for the straight guy he can never have? How much I’ve wanted this? How much I didn’t let myself want this?”

“Dan…”

“And you were always around. Everywhere I looked you were right there. On set, off set, in the edit room, everywhere. And now you’re telling me you’re not straight?”

“I don’t care what I am, I just want you.”

Dan looked at him, reading his face for what felt like an eternity.

“You can. Touch me.”

Noah sucked in a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. With confidence and determination on his side this time, he took a handful of steps towards Dan, pushing him up against the wall of the bedroom and bracketing his head with his arms. He stayed there for a few minutes, breathing in his scent, desperately trying to calm down his radically beating heart.

Finally, he lent in. Pressing his lips against Dan’s neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. A sound he’d never heard before fell from Dan’s lips, a sigh and a moan all in one, and Noah decided then and there he’d spend the rest of his life trying to hear that sound again. He took his time ravaging Dan’s neck – along his jaw, behind his ear, down along his collarbone. Dan was gripping at his shoulders, squeezing impossibly tighter every time Noah hit a perfect spot. He’d stop there and give it all the attention it deserved, _he_ deserved, relishing the noises flowing so much more freely from Dan’s gorgeous mouth. As he dipped lower below the collarbone, the thick, coarse hair covering Dan’s chest took his breath away. The feel of it against his lips, the taste of it, all he could do was whimper, his head falling against Dan’s shoulder as he again tried to catch his breath.

“Hey, you okay?” Dan whispered, carefully running his long fingers through the hair along Noah’s nape.

“Mmm.” Noah nodded against his skin, finally bringing his shaking hands down from the wall behind Dan’s head to join the party. With a gasp, he scratched his fingers through the dark hair of Dan’s chest, noting the delicious way his groin had started paying attention. “I never knew,” he whispered into Dan’s jaw. “I thought…I didn’t know it was me. I didn’t know it was me who felt like this when I saw you.”

Dan let out a dark chuckle. “And who did you think it was, exactly?”

“Patrick. I thought - - I thought Patrick, but it’s not. It wasn’t. It’s me. It’s _you_. You make me feel like this.” Noah mouthed his way over Dan’s chest, swirling his tongue around his nipples and sucking more perfect noises from deep in Dan’s chest.

With a grunt he tore himself away, savouring Dan’s disappointed whimper. “I need to…I need to see more of you. Can I? I need to see all of you.”

“Yes, yep. Whatever you want, yes.”

Suddenly all of Noah’s attention was squared on Dan’s lips, the way they moved when he spoke, the way they looked as he sucked them between his teeth and bit down.

“I want to kiss you.”

“Please.” Dan nodded. “Please.”

Noah’s eyes were locked with Dan’s, but no one was moving. Noah understood what Dan was doing, what he had been doing this whole time – he was letting Noah take the lead. Letting Noah set the pace. If Noah wanted to kiss him, he was going to have to lean in and kiss him.

Noah moved forward the tiny fraction of a distance between them, lips ghosting against Dan’s, but never touching. “I want you on the bed.”

With a shudder and a nod, Dan allowed himself to be flipped around and pushed onto the bed. Holding himself up on his elbows, towel barely hanging onto his hips, he looked up at Noah, cocking a perfectly manicured eyebrow as a challenge.

Noah ripped his drenched shirt off over his head and stumbled out of his sopping jeans, not even stopping to care about looking sexy. He was too ravenous to care.

Slowly, hungrily, Noah crawled onto the bed, mouthing and teasing his way from Dan’s hip up to his mouth. The moment their lips met, the dam broke. With something akin to a growl mixed with a broken sob, Dan flipped them over, his towel catching between them and falling off to the side, their lips never parting. Noah’s hands reached out immediately for the newly revealed skin of Dan’s ass, squeezing two handfuls of smooth, toned muscle as he encouraged Dan’s hips down to meet his own. Licking desperately into Noah’s mouth, Dan took the hint and pressed him down into the mattress, letting Noah feel exactly how hard he was for him. They moaned in unison.

“Fuck. Fuck.” Noah gasped, humping up into Dan and grinding their hard cocks together, the thin material of Noah’s boxers the only barrier between them. “I need to…I need to..” Noah flipped them again, devouring Dan’s mouth as he bounced against the mattress. “I need to see you,” he breathed against Dan’s lips.

Puling back, Noah secured himself over Dan’s hips, straddling his hairy, muscled thighs. From here he could see mostly everything he needed to see. Dan, spread out on the sheets below him. Wet mussed up hair, bitten lips, flushed cheeks, gleaming eyes. Heaving chest, bruising nipples, well-kissed stomach. Angular hips, hard, mouth-watering cock. It was almost too much.

“What do you want? What do you need?” Dan asked, hands roaming over Noah’s chest, stopping to tease his nipples. He’d always been able to read Noah like an open book, of course this was no different. Noah was lost, overwhelmed. Dan would guide him like he always did.

“Wanna taste you,” Noah groaned. “Wanna make it good for you. I don’t - - I don’t know how…”

“Come here, kiss me,” Dan whispered, and Noah did as he was told. This kiss was even more bruising than the last, a clash of teeth and lips and tongue – it was hungry. It was four years of starvation wrapped up in one kiss. Slowly, gently, Dan softened the kiss, pressing light kisses around Noah’s face and down his neck. “I’m gonna suck your cock now. The way I’ve been wanting to for years. I’m gonna tear you apart with my mouth, so slow. It’s gonna be so good for you, Noah. I promise. I’m gonna make it so good for you. And then after you come down my throat, moaning my name, I’ll show you how, okay? You’ll make it so good for me, baby, fuck. Want that mouth on my cock so bad.”

All Noah could do was whimper helplessly as Dan manhandled him back against the pillows, yanking his boxers down and out of the way. Noah was on the verge of cardiac arrest as Dan crawled back down the bed and settled between his thighs. “Let me know if you need me to stop and I will, okay?”

Noah whimpered.

“Noah?”

“Yes. Okay.”

And with that, Dan swallowed him down completely, pulling back up his length slowly and _so tightly_ to swirl his tongue around the head. Licking along his slit Dan moaned at the taste of the precome on his tongue, diving back down to bob up and down on Noah’s cock expertly. He looked like a pornstar, and when Noah grabbed desperately at a handful of his dark wavy hair, he sounded like one too.

“Fuck, Dan. Fuck. Oh Jesus oh Jesus, you feel so good. Your mouth feels so good.”

Dan smirked up at him from behind his lashes, and something about the look in his eyes made Noah think _oh god oh no_ before Dan opened his throat and took him even deeper inside. “OH _FUCK OH OH FUCK, DAN!”_ He yelled. Surely Dan’s neighbors would understand. it’s not often you receive a blowjob this world-shattering by a man Noah was starting to think just might be an undercover pornstar.

Before he had time to think much beyond that, or even register the decently embarrassing speed with which he was about to come, he was coming, and Dan was swallowing and moaning around his length as he did. “OH OH, _FUCK_. DAN, YES, OH _GOD YES, DAN_ ,” he moaned and writhed around the bed, held down by Dan’s arm across his hips. Dan worked him through his orgasm, running soothing hands along his thighs as he came back to earth, gently releasing him from his mouth with a kiss to his hip.

“That was - - oh. Oh god, Dan. That was… come here. Come back up here,” Noah blabbered, pawing at any part of Dan he could reach. Dan was smiling. His sincere smile with the dimples and the dancing eyes. It was Noah’s favorite smile in the whole world. He needed to kiss it right off his face immediately.

The moment Dan’s face was in close enough proximity for Noah to reach, he did just that. Framing Dan’s face with his hands, Noah kissed Dan with everything he had, everything he felt. “Show me,” Noah whispered into the hot air between them. “Show me how to make you feel good. Wanna make you feel good.”

“You don’t have to,” Dan whispered.

“I know. Want to.”

“Okay…okay. Use your hand, around the base, and bring it up to meet your mouth. Don’t go too deep, okay? It takes practice, don’t push yourself. I won’t enjoy it if you’re in pain. Take breaks when you need to, just use your hand to jack me off and it’ll still feel so good. I just…I don’t want you to keep going if you don’t like it, okay? Not everyone likes it. Promise me?”

“Yeah, I promise. I think I’m gonna like it, though,” he smirked.

He did. He liked it a lot.

It took a few false starts to really get the hang of it, but by all accounts (Dan’s account) he was a natural. With drool running down his chin, hand gripping Dan’s cock and his tongue relentlessly smoothing up and down his length, Noah was in heaven. He moaned at the taste of him, at the feel of him heavy on his tongue, at the pull of his hair from where Dan’s hands were petting his head. He moaned at the sounds Dan was making when he moved his tongue _just right_ or managed to take him down just a little deeper. He moaned at the sight of Dan from between his legs, head thrown back in a fight with himself to give in to the pleasure but still wanting to watch every move Noah was making. He moaned, dear god did he moan, he moaned like he was 15 years old and able to come again when Dan groaned that he was coming and shot come into his mouth. He loved all of it, every ache every burn every accidental gag. Every. Single. Thing.

“Up, up.” Dan croaked, clawing loosely at Noah’s shoulders. Noah didn’t have to be told twice. In an instant their mouths were pressed impossibly close, Dan licking his taste from Noah’s mouth.

“I can’t believe I didn’t know,” he whispered into Dan’s lips, still trying to catch his breath.

“Sexuality is pretty well known for being confusing,” Dan breathed back with a smile.

“Not that. I can’t believe I didn’t know how in love with you I’ve been this whole time.”

Dan pushed Noah back enough for his heart to drop into his stomach. Dan was studying his face, searching for something. “Do you mean that?” he asked finally.

“Yes. How could I not?”

Dan choked on a sob.

“I can’t believe we get to have this. We really get to have this?”

“You’ve got me if you want me.”

“Oh I do, Noah. I want you, I love you. I love you,” he kissed it into Noah’s skin like a promise.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._


End file.
